Un amor eterno
by Onix Lee
Summary: esta es la historia de como mi vida cambio con solo un baile. por favor escriban reviews
1. un amor eterno

El baile

Era una noche de luna llena y se celebraba el cumpleaños de mi padre el vampiro sangre pura más respetado y temido del país. En el baile, no solo estaban miembros de mi familia y los vampiros nobles de mi país, sino que también estaban los nobles y vampiros sangre pura de otros países, por lo que, los cazadores de vampiros del país estaban alerta.

Mi padre se llama Markus, es alto, tiene el cabello negro, ojos marrones, su piel es tan blanca como la nieve, es justo y muy fuerte, también tiene mal carácter de vez en cuando, pero es el mejor papá del mundo y en ese día cumplía 200 años.

Mi madre se llama Hitomi, tiene ojos azules, cabello negro, su piel es también tan blanca como la nieve, es muy educada, dulce, muy gentil, ama a mi padre por sobre todas las cosas, es también una sangre pura de 200 años como mi padre y por supuesto yo Setsuna Amuro su única heredera, tengo los ojos marrones, el cabello negro, el color de mi piel es blanco como la nieve, tengo apenas 17 años y mis poderes o dones como lo quieran llamar no son tan fuertes como los de mis padres.

Para ese baile mi padre llevaba un traje de color negro y por eso lucia muy apuesto, mi madre usaba un vestido muy largo de color rojo tinto y yo llevaba un vestido de color azul oscuro, con una falda corta que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y una cola larga.

En ese baile conocí a muchos chicos y según mi madre yo fui el centro de todas las miradas pero, yo no queria eso, pero debo reconocer que mi mamá tenía toda la razón del mundo, sin embargo, de todos solo un chico me llamó vívidamente la atención pues, era marrón, tenía unos ojos marrones muy lindos y su nombre es Kaname Kuran

"Hola, soy Kaname Kuran y me preguntaba ¿si le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo, señorita?" –dijo el chico

"Hola yo soy la princesa Setsuna y si por supuesto" –le dije al chico

"Al parecer los dos se llevan bien, ¿no lo crees Marckus?" –dijo Kaien Cross

"Por lo visto si tienes razón" –dijo mi padre

"¿Qué te parece si los comprometemos?" –dijo Kaien

"No lo había pensado, pero quizá y sea una buena idea, espero que nuestros hijos se enamoren para antes del compromiso" –dijo mi padre

Una vez que termino la música nos sentamos y pasamos una o dos horas hablando hasta que mi adorado padre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de saber lo que hablábamos

"¿Interrumpo algo?" –dijo mi padre sonriendo por lo que tuve un mal presentimiento al igual que mi madre

"Marckus, mi amor, por favor, ven aquí y déjalos hablar" –dijo mi madre

"Pero, Hitomi, yo solo queria hablar con los chicos" –dijo mi padre

"Nada Marckus, vámonos que tus planes no se cumplirán" –dijo mi madre una vez que se alejaron de nosotros dos, aunque para mi desgracia y las de ellos los oí, pero a la final no les preste atención.


	2. la decision de kaname

"Por lo visto si tienes razón" –dijo mi padre

"¿Qué te parece si los comprometemos?" –dijo Kaien Cross

"No lo había pensado, pero quizá y sea una buena idea, espero que nuestros hijos se enamoren para antes del compromiso" –dijo mi padre.

Una vez que termino la música nos sentamos y pasamos una o dos horas hablando hasta que mi adorado padre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de saber lo que hablábamos "¿Interrumpo algo?" –dijo mi padre sonriendo por lo que tuve un mal presentimiento al igual que mi madre "Marckus, mi amor, por favor, ven aquí y déjalos hablar" –dijo mi madre

"Pero, Hitomi, yo solo queria hablar con los chicos" –dijo mi padre

"Nada Marckus, vámonos que tus planes no se cumplirán" –dijo mi madre una vez que se alejaron de nosotros dos, aunque para mi desgracia y las de ellos los oí, pero a la final no les preste atención.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" –me pregunto Kaname - sama

"Gracias" - dije y se fue a buscar una copa para mi, por lo que al cabo de unos segundos un hombre de cabello color de paja sujetado con una cola y lentes se acerco a mí "Princesa, ¿como esta?" - me dijo,

"bien, pero, ¿como es que me conoce?" - le dije.

"Soy Kaien Cross, un viejo amigo de tu padre y te conozco desde que eras una hermosa bebé" - me dijo sonriendo

"Pero si no tiene colmillos como nosotros los vampiros" -le dije

"Si, es verdad, pero, soy conocido como un vampiro sin colmillos" - me dijo

"Veras, hace mucho tiempo, una vampireza maldijo a todos los cazadores diciendo que el que tuviera hijos gemelos del mismo genero sufriran, pues, estos desde que son enjendrados se matarian entre sí, convirtiendose uno de ellos en uno como yo UN VAMPIRO SIN COLMILLOS" - me dijo

"¡Vaya!, ¿y desde hace cuanto conoce usted a mi padre?" - le pregunte

"Desde hace muchos años" - dijo Kaien Cross

"Pero, es un cazador de vampiros tambien ¿no es así?" - dije

"No, ya no, pero si soy un intermediario de ambos consejos" - me dijo

"Bueno, voy a ver a su padre princesa, disculpeme" - repuso y se fue a donde estaban mis padres y al parecer apoyó la brillante idea de mi padre por lo que mi madre casi los mata

"Princesa, ¿como esta, Yo soy Ichijou Takuma y Ellos hijo Souen Ruka, Shiki Senri, Akatsuki Kain, Rima Touya y aidou Hanabusa?" - Nos DIJO barrera chico

"Hola a todos, es un placer conocerlos, yo estoy muy bien" - dije

"Chicos, dejenla tranquila por un momento por favor" - dijo Kaname -sama

"Gracias Kaname - sama" -le dije, quien llego en ese momento. despues de eso continuamos hablando hasta que la fiesta acabo, pero, el tiempo paso a mi juicio muy lento, por lo que me di cuenta de la felicidad de mi padre, por lo tanto, comprendi que su plan de compromiso era un hecho y que nadie lo haria cambiar de opinión.

Lo peor del caso es que tengo 17 años de edad y quiero disfrutar de mi juventud, entiendo la posición de ellos, por más que lo intento no los hago entender y mis ideas se estan agotando y debido a eso ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA!, mi unica salida es hablar con Kaname - sama para que supiera de esto y le dijera a mis padres lo que yo queria escuchar (un no rotundo), pero, eso en realidad era una espera en vano, pues me dijo que no es una mala idea y que lo pensaria bien. Me pregunto ¡¿PORQUE TODOS ESTAN EN MI CONTRA?!


	3. la academia Cross parte 1

"Marckus, ¿que ocurre?" - dijo mi madre

"Ocurre que mi bebé ya creció y no me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdí por ocuparme de mis asuntos" - dijo mi padre un poco melancolico

"Mi amor no te pongas así, ven vamos a bailar" - dijo mi madre, se hicieron las doce, se canto el cumpleaños y con esto se acabo la fiesta, despues no deje de abrazarlo

"Buenas noches papi, te amo" - le dije como de costumbre

"Buenas noches hijita, yo tambien te amo, descansa con los angelitos mi bebé - me dijo

"Buenas noches mamá" - le dije

"Buenas noches hija, descansa" - me dijo, luego les di un beso a mis padres y me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, todos en el palacio no dejaban de hablar de mi y del apuesto chico con que hable durante toda la fiesta pues, todas las sirvientas decían que Kaname - sama era un principe salido de un cuento de hadas y la verdad es que, yo lo igual que a cualquier otro vampiro, pero, al entrar al comedor, mi padre comenzó a molestarme con uno de sus interrogatorios de padre, pero esa acción tenia como resultado final un matrimonio entre Kaname - sama y yo, lo bueno es que si ese era mi futuro yo daria la guerra.

"Papá es cierto que Kaname - sama es muy apuesto, pero, soló es mi amigo nada más" - le dije

"Eso se lo dije ayer a tu padre, pero, no me hizo caso" - dijo mi madre riendose

"Pues te tengo una muy buena noticia para tí" - me dijo mi padre sonriendo

"¿Que noticia es papá?" - dije

"A tu padre se le ocurrio la idea de mandarte a estudiar para Japón" - me dijo mi madre

"¡¿Que?!, ¿porqué debo ir tan lejos?" - dije

"Bueno es para que estes protegida de los cazadores" - dijo papá

"¿porque?, ¿que esta pasando?, madre no quiero ir y menos sin ustedes dos" - dije

"No te preocupes hija, tu serás la primera en irte y luego, iremos nosotros, te lo prometo" - dijo mi madre

"No, no me ire sin ustedes" - dije y en ese momento bajaron el ex - cazador y los Kuran y los Hanabusa

"¿Que ocurre Marckus?" - pregunto Kaien

"Ocurre que yo no me voy a ningun lado sin mis padres" - le dije molesta y salí corriendo a mi habitación

"Veo que es terca como sus padres" - dijo Kaien riendose

"Yo se los dije, pero no me hicieron caso, ahora deben de convenserla de lo contrario" - dijo mi madre y se fue a consolarme

"Hija, se que las decisiones de tu padre no son siempre las mejores, pero, quiere protegerte" - me dijo mi madre al entrar a mi habitación y abrazandome

"Lo entiendo, pero yo solo quiero que vayan ustedes conmigo a Japón aunque sea, de ese modo estaré tranquila, yo no los quiero perder jamás y menos por culpa de los cazadores, tengo mucho miedo" - le dije

"Yo tambien hijita, y tu papá no es la excepción" - me dijo

"Lo sé" - dije

"Hijita, no te pongas así conmigo, yo solo quiero protegerte y por eso no quiero que te pase nada malo y si eso implica enviarte a Japón entonces, lo haré con gusto" - dijo mi padre entrando a mi habitación

"Lo sé, pero yo estaré más tranquila viajando con ustedes dos" - dije y lo abraze, en ese momento me sentí como una niñita, pero eso no me importaba en lo absoluto


	4. la academia Cross parte 2

Esta bien hija, veré que puedo hacer, ahora vamos a comer que no haz comido nada y eso me preocupa" - me dijo y mientras ibamos al comedor, mi padre insistio más con el tema de kaname - sama y yo, por lo que después de comer mi padre llamo a Haruka su sirviente

¡Haruka!, compra tres pasajes de avión papa ir a Japon, despues, buscame cerca de la academia Cross unas casa en venta y dame las informaciones - dijo mi padre

¡Si señor! - dijo el sirviente y se fue

¡Vaya!, que consentidor resultó ser Markus, ¿no? - dijo Kaien en un susurro a mi madre

A veces si, pero Setsuna tiene razón y se como se siente - respondió mi madre

Entonces, ¿ustedes tienen miedo de que algo malo le pase? - dijo Kaien

Si, así es - dijo mi madre

Bueno, hija ¿porque no vas y empacas tus cosas? - dijo mi padre cuando llego Haruka con los pasajes

Hija toma tu pasa mañana partimos a la seis - dijo mi padre

Sí así lo haré - dije y me fui a prepara todo

No le mentiras a tu hija ¿verdad? - le dijo mi madre

Claro que no, toma, prepara nuestras cosas, que yo voy a terminar de arreglar unos asuntos - dijo mi padre y se retiro

Señorita Setsuna, ¿porque está empacando sus cosas?, ¿no nos vamos de viaje o sí? - dijo Saya que había entrado a la habitación

Si Saya nos vamos a Japon - le dije

¡¿Que?!, ¿cuando señorita Setsuna? - me dijo T.T

Mañana a las seis, muy probablemente - le dije mientras ella seguia llorando y en ese momento tocan la puerta

¿Se puede pasar? - dijo Kaname - sama

Si adelante - le dije y le abri la puerta

El señor Markus me pidió que te diera esto, dice que es para que Saya tambien pueda ir a Japon - dijo Kaname - sama

Gracias, Kaname - sama, ¿tu crees que mi padre si cumplira con su promesa? - dije un poco dudosa

Si estoy seguro que cumplira con su palabra solo para verte feliz princesa - dijo y se fue

Toma Saya y deja de llorar - le dije a mi sirvienta entregandole el boleto y pidiendole que empacará todas sus cosas. Alas seis de la mañana estabamos a punto de despegar, cuando mi padre me entrego unos folletos de unas casas cerca de esa academia de la que tanto hablan Kaien y mis padres

Toma hija escoge la que más te guste - dijo mi padre

Esta - le dije señalando la segunda casa del primer folleto

Entonces será esta - dijo, despues de eso nos quedamos dormidos hasta llegar a Japón y en el aeropuerto estaban dos limosinas estacionadas y nos llevaron a la academia Cross


	5. el inicio de las clases

Al dia siguiente de haber llegado, Kaien nos dio los recorridos por la escuela y por los salones, tambien las normas y los horarios recordandonos que estaremos en la clase nocturna y que no podemos tener contacto alguno con los de la clase diurna.

En primer lugar el sitio es enorme y por otra parte tétrico, pero la escuela llevaba una doble identidad y eso hacía que mi imaginación volara.

Hoy es el inicio de las clases y quiero que lleguen puntuales a los salones, porque como sangre pura señorita debe dar el ejemplo, más de lo que cualquier otro vampiro debe dar, es la futura reina de los vampiros en su país, por lo que debeser muy puntual - dijo Kaien

Si señor trataré de dar lo mejor de mí a partir de hoy - dije

Muy bien señoritaahora descanse - me dijo, pero, la verdad es que no podía porque por medio de mi ventana veia a unos cuantos alumnos de la clase diurna llegar

¿Que ocurre señorita Setsuna? - me pregunto Saya ·_·

Nada Saya, estaba viendo que los alumnos de la clase diurna ya estan comenzando a llegar - le dije. De pronto la puerta se entreabrio y se pudo escuchar una voz que me parecia ya conocida

¿Se puede pasar? - dijo la voz

Si, adelante - conteste

Bueno hijita tu madre y yo nos vamos cuidense y portense bien - dijo mi padre

Si señor - dijimos las dos y corri a donde estaba mi padre y lo abraze muy fuerte hasta que se fue, luego tocaron la puerta y Saya la abrio, al ver quien era me sorprendi puesto que no imaginaba que él fuera el primero en darme la bienvenida

Bienvenidas a la academía Cross - dijo Takuma

Gracias Takuma - mismo - me dijo

Si, muchas gracias - le replique

¿Necesitan ayuda? - pregunto Takuma - sama

No, ya todo esta listo, pero gracias - dije y se fue. Justo en ese momento llegó Kaname - sama, para avisarme que ya era hora de bajar a los salones y nos acompañó a la primera clase .

Bueas noches - dijo un hombre que a mí parecer me daba la impresión de ser un cazador

Bienvenidos a la Academia Cross, yo soy Toga Yagari, y sere su profesor - dijo

Gracias - dijeron todos aunque uno que otro era muy cauteloso

Veo muchas caras nuevas y muchas caras del año pasado, quiero oír los nombres y edades de cada uno de ustedes - dijo Yagari, despues de eso, todos dijimos nuestros nombres y nuestras edades.

¡Mmmmmm!, ya se acabo la clase por la noche de hoy, todos pueden retirarse - dijo Yagari

En la segunda hora conocimos al profesor Kelvin

Bienvenidos. esta es es la cátedra de Historia vampirica. En esta cátedra conoceremos los hechos más importantes de la raza vampirica desde sus inicios hasta la actualidad - dijo, luego nos hizo un examen diágnostico y al final de la clase dimos nuestros nombres y nuestras edades. Para mí el tiempo se pasó volando por lo que, al finalizar la ultima clase, me fuí a recostar hasta la mañana siguiente.


	6. la fiesta parte 1

Al despertar, Kaname - sama, me fue a buscar y me contó que hay un toque de queda para los de la clase diurna y que por eso tendríamos clases en la mañana, tambien me contó sobre una tradición de la escuela y es que cada diciembre se hace un baile para que los de la clase diurna y nocturna convivan por una noche. Sin darme cuenta, el tiempo me fue eterno y comencé a hablar con él sobre otras cosas por lo que pasaba más tiempo hablando con él.

Setsuna, dentro de un mes va hacer la fiesta en la escuela, tanto humanos como vampiros asisten y me preguntaba ¿si tu quieres venir a la fiesta conmigo? - me dijo

Si, por supuesto Kaname - sama me encantaria ir contigo a la fiesta - le dije muy feliz. Al llegar a mi habitación me despedí de él y le di las gracias por la invitación como a la hora de llego Takuma y me invito a la fiesta también pero le rechase la invitación y le dije que le preguntará a Saya para ver si ella queria ir con él a esa dichosa fiesta, pero le dije que viera si Saya tenia o no una pareja y así lo hizo.

¡Señorita Setsuna!, ¿a qué no adivina quién me invitó al baile? - me fijo Saya emocionada por lo que no tuve valor para decirle la respuesta correcta a su pregunta.

No sé, me rindó ¿quién fue el qué te invitó al baile? - le pregunte

¡Takuma - sama, señorita Setsuna! - me dijo

¡Qué bien!, me alegro mucho por tí - le dije muy contenta

Señorita Setsuna, ¿quién la invito a usted al baile? - dijo Saya

A ese baile voy a ir con Kaname - sama - le dije

¡Are!, es cierto su papá cree verdad? - me dijo

No, Saya Kaname - sama es solo mi amigo - le dije

Si como no, pero descuide no insistiré en eso - me dijo

que bien, eso me alegra mucho - le dije

Pero, si viera como se pone cuando habla de Kaname - sempai - dijo

¡Saya!, dijiste que no insistirias - le recorde

Lo sé, pero es la verdad, señorita Setsuna, sus ojos se iluminan al igual que los de él - me dijo

Así, pero tú te mueres por estar en los brazos de Takuma - sama - le dije se sonrojó y no me habló más por el resto del día y por lo tanto, yo me reí. el día del baile llego y todos, tanto humanos como vampiros estabamos en un mismo lugar disfrutando del lugar, pero, Kaien me contó algo sorprendente.

Verá princesa en esta noche Kiryou Zero y su hermano Kiryou Ichiru vigilan junto con los cazadores a los vampiros y a los humanos junto con Yagari, el nuevo profesor de la clase nocturna - me dijo

¿Ellos dos también son vampiros o no? - le pregunte y a nuestra conversación se unió Kaname - sama y Aidou hanabusa

Si ambos son vampiros - dijo Aidou Hanabusa

Pero, ellos son gemelos ¿no? - pregunté muy asombrada

Si son gemelos, pero no nacieron vampiros, verás Zero es el mayor de los dos y el más fuerte a sus diez años una vampireza convirtió al menor de los dos en un vampiro noble mientras que zero se convertía lentamente en un vampiro sin colmillos por eso es la marca tatuada en su cuello - dijo Kaname - sama

¿Y quién era la vampireza que lo mordio? - pregunté

Sara Shirabuki - dijo Aidou Hanabusa

¿Quién es esa, ella esta aquí? - dije

No, Kaname - sempai le mató arrancandole y la cabeza el corazón el año pasado - dijo Aidou Hanabusa

Y ella era una vampireza noble de sangre pura, por eso convirtió a uno de los hermanos Kiryou en vampiro - dijo Kaien

Bueno chicos debo retirarme, disculpenme por favor - dijo Kaien


	7. la fiesta parte 2

Director espere, ¿como se llamaba su hermano? - dije

Mi gemelo se llamaba Gaudy y él murió siendo un niño de diez años - dijo Kaien y me di cuenta de que él amaba a su hermano muerto, así que no le pregunté más sobre su pasado

Aidou - kun, cuida a la princesa por favor - dijo Kaien

Si señor, así lo haré - dijo Aidou Hanabusa

Gracias, ahora nos retiramos, con permiso, princesa Kaname - sama - dijo Kaien y se fue con Aidou Hanabusa. A la mañana siguiente, cuando los alumnos de la clase diurna comenzaron a ver sus clases fuí a ver al director y ofrecer mis disculpas. Al llegar a la puerta y pedir permiso noté que Kaname - sama estaba allí hablando con él por lo tanto, me sonroje un poco, pedi disculpas y me fui, pero Kaname me sujeto y me dijo que él era el que se iba

Permiso director Kaien, ¿puedo entrar para hablar con usted un segundo sobre lo sucedio en la noche de ayer?, además no me fío de ellos dos - dije y los despidio con mucha cortesía

Sí, por supuesto pasa adelante, delegados disculpenme, más tarde hablare con ustedes - dijo el director

Si señor - contestaron los dos delegados

Digame princesa, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?, ¿acaso necesita hablarcon sus padres? - dijo

No, no quiero hablar con mis padres, pero de todos modos gracias, lo que quiero es pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer en la noche, no debí hacer esa pregunta, no fue mi intensión ... - dije sin poder terminar

... No se preocupe princesa, de todos modos eso sucedio hace muchos años, en realidad hace 190 años, y siempre pienso en él - me dijo

Aun así no debí hacerlo - le dije

No se preocupe princesa, ¿de acuerdo? - me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

de acuerdo y no se preocupe su secreto esta a salvo, yo no se lo dire a nadie - le dije

Lo sé - dijo y justo en el momento en que ya me reitraba de su oficina me llamó y me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré

Princesa, algún día serás la mejor reina que haya tenido su pais - dijo me sonrio y siguio trabajando

Gracias, ¿pero porqué? - pregunte

porque, se preocupa por los demás y trata de ayudarlos y eso dice muchas cosas sobre una buena princesa - dijo y continuo con su trabajo

Gracias - dije y me retire a mi dormitorio de la luna

Bien Saya ya volví - dije una vez en mi dormitorio, mientras que el director reñia con Yagari en su despacho

¿Qué me tienes que contar? - dijo el profesor Yagari

Nada, soló que veo en ella un gran futuro como reina, pero a pesar de todo es una chica solitaria y triste - dijo Kaien el director

Si el primer indicio de que atacará a los humanos en su debido tiempo - dijo Yagari

No, ella es dulce y muy gentil aunque se reuna con otros vampiros ella es muy solitaria y tiene esa constante tristeza e intuyo que se preocupa por todos tanto humanos como vampiros - dijo el director

¿Entonces quieres que hable con ella y averigüe lo que le pasa? - dijo Yagari

No ella desconfía de ti y de Kaito - dijo el director

Entonces yo hablare con ella, total entre las chicas nunca, jamás hay secretos - dijo Yuuki que estaba allí también

No hija, no es necesario, pero si tu quieres habla con Kaname - kun, quizás él te pueda ayudar - dijo Kaien

¿Qué es lo que te sucede con la chica? - le preguntó Yagari

Nada, es más que todo su inseguridad y la tranquilidad con lo que aborda lo de cada día lo que me preocupa - dijo el director

¿Ella sabe tu secreto cierto? - dijo Yagari

En parte, si, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Sino el como actué - dijo

¿Es tu hija biologica cierto? - dijo Yuuki, entonces Kaien se hecho a reir y quitandose los lentes para limpiarlos respondio a esa pregunta

No Yuuki tu eres y siempre serás mi hija, solo que al igual que tus padres sus padres son muy buenos amigos mios y ellos me pidieron que la cuide muy bien, eso es todo - dijo poniendose los lentes

Es cierto que tu eres amigo de los padres de la chica, como no se me ocurrio antes, ¿qué ocultas Kaien? - dijo muy molesto el profesor Yagari

No empiecen a discutir por favor - dijo Yuuki

Esta bien, pero algo ocultas Kaien Cross y yo seré quién lo descubra - dijo Yagari cruzandose los brazos


	8. vacaciones de invierno parte 1

Bueno por lo que veo, solo Kaname - kun es el único que puede hablar con ella, pero no estoy seguro de que ella le cuente todo - dijo Kaien

Ysi ¿hablas con Saya - sama?, tengo entendidoque ella es su confidente y su prima, por lo tanto, Saya - sama es la unica que en este caso te puede ayudar - dijo Zero - sempai

Si, Zero - kun, talvez y pueda preguntarle a Saya - sama para ver porque ella esta así - dijo Kaien. Mientras que dicha conversación se llevaba a cabo yo estaba llegando de vuelta a mi habitación porque las clases de ese día terminaron cuando de pronto Rouka - chan entro a verme.

¿Princesa puedo pasar? - dijo Rouka - sama

Sí, claro pasa - le dije, ella entró y nos pusimos a hablar todo el día hasta la noche, pues todos se iban a sus casas tanto los vampiros como los humanos, ya que, según lo que Kaname - sama me conto del baile era que tambien daba el inicio a las vacaciones de invierno

Princesa, ¿quieren ir de compras con nosotras mañana? - dijo Rouka - sama

Si por supuesto, le dire a Saya que no haga planes para mañana - le dije se despidio agradeciendome y se fe, en ese momento llego Saya y le conté

No hagas planes para mañana porque nos vamos de compras- le dije sin que ella me preguntará algo

¡Are! me encanta la idea pero con quién vamos señorita Setsuna - dijo

Vamos con Rouka - sama y sus amigas y como me digasd delante de ellas señorita Setsuna te mató y lo digo en serio - le dije

Si no se preocupe - dijo un poco nerviosa. Ala mañana siguiente nos encontramos en el lobi con Rouka, Rima, y Yuuki, nos alistamos todas para irnos cuando Kaname - sama se aparecio con Aidou , Shiki, Takuma, Zero y Akatsuki , pero la unica excusa que ellos pusieron es que querian acompañarnos para ayudarnos con las pesadas bolsas

Más les vale no cambiar de opinion muchachos o iran a la fuerza - dijo Rouka viendolos molestaNo te pongas así con ellos Rouka - sama por favor - le dije

Bueno, mientras terminamos de arreglarnos, por favor esperennos aquí, por lo que antes de una respuesta definitiva piensenlo bien y cuando ya estemos listas del todo nos dicen que decidieron, para ver si vamos acompañadas de otros chicos o no de compras - les dije con un tono dulce y anti patico, yo sabia que el plan de Rouka habia sido desde un principio que ellos nos acompañaran, así que, todas nos cambiamos de ropa y nos maquillamos.

Al rato bajamos y todos quedaron sorprendidos mientras que discutian y refunfuñaban porque nos demorabamos mucho en bajar al lobi, una vez que ellos se dieron vuelta, se quedaron paralizados y corrieron a donde estabamos

Bueno, ¿qué dicen? - dijo Rouka

Es Muy ven Hermosas - DIJO Akatsuki

Y por fin decidieron ir con nosotras de compras - dije

Si, estamos seguros de ello, por lo que no hubo nada que pensar - dijo Zero, la verdad es que yo sabia que lo hacian por celos y pronto lo confirmaría.

Pasamos cuatro horas en el centro comercial y nos divertimos a lo grande, aunque unos cuantos (Takuma, Akatsuki y Zero) que se alegraron de ircon nosdotras al centro comercial, ya que según ellos, "ningun chico se le acercaría a Saya, Rouka y Yuuki", pero, otros no, porqué para ellos era importante conquistar el corazón de la chica que amaban, solo que uno de ellos tenbía que luchar bastante por que tenía que demostrarme que era digno de mí y el rival no queria que este supiera lo que en realidad sentía hacia mí, por lo que le dejo el campo libre

Bueno chicas, vamonos que ya es tarde - dijo Takuma que no dejaba de ver a Saya por lo que, ella se sonrojo y él tambien mientras que se sentaban en una silla todos

De acuerdo vamonos a la academia - dijo Rima como si se trataran de unos niños pequeños

Por mí esta bien ya estan cerrando las tiendas, si quieren nos vemos otro dia y compramos más - dije

Es un trato - dijo Aidou, y asi hicimos al volver a la academia kaien hablo con Kaname que le contó todo lo que hicimos en el centro comercial


	9. vacaciones de invierno parte 2

Al director eso le agrado y en ese momento Aidou me pidio que habalará con él sobre algo importante yo sabia lo que le era importante por lo que le fui muy sincera aunque yo si empezaba a sentir algo tanto por él como por Kaname - sama, pero, tuve que escoger a Kaname - sama, porque en mis premoniciones yo vi a mis padres hablando con Kaien sobre un compromiso y ya que Yuuki y Zero estan juntos yo soy el otro amor de la vida de Kaname, no sé el porque, pero, algo me dice que le de una oportunidad y al parecer Aidou aceptó con respeto mi desición, solo contaba todavía con el rotundo no, pero, conociendo a mi padre eso era imposible.

¿Qué te ocurre? - me pregunto Kaname - sama

Nada, soló que estaba hablando de un imposible para Aidou - sama - dije

Esta enamorado de tí ¿cierto? - me dijo y Aidou - sama lo unico que hizo es correr

Si - dije una vez que Aidou ya no estaba y se hizo un silencio largo hasta que me pregunto si queria que él me acompañará a mi habitación y yo le dije que si

¿Y a ti él te gusta no? - dijo

Si y no, la verdad, no lo sé - dije y me sonroje mucho, se despidio de mí una vez que llegamos a mi habitación. A la mañana siguiente, nos fuímoscada uno a casa para pasar las fiestas con nuestras respectivas familias.

Bienvenidas a casa señoritas - dijo el sirviente de mi papá

¡Papi! - le dije corriendo hacia en donde estaba mi padre y me dí cuenta de que habían visitas inesperadas para mí

Hija, te presento a dos miembrosdel consejo de vampiros, el señor Hanabusa, la señora Saori que vino con su nieta Ayumi y el abuelo de Takuma- dijo mi padre

Buenas tardes a todos - dije

Buenas tardes princesa - dijeron

Buenas tardes Setsuna - sama - dijo una voz que me era familiar

Buenas tardes Kaname - sama - dije

Dejame adivinar, desde tu cumpleaños planeaste un compromiso, ¿verdad? - dije

Sí hija, pero, el señor Takuma esta aqui para comprometer a Saya con su nieto - dijo mi padre

De acuerdo, voy a creerte - dije

¿De verdad?, ¿pero y Takuma va a querer comprometerse conmigo? - dijo

Estoy segura que si ahora si me disculpan voy a mi habitación tengo que arreglar mis cosas - dije aguantando las ganas de llorar porque sabía que debería escoger y que cualquier desición que yo tomará sería a mi modo de ver un error, así que subí corriendo y me encerre con llave para poder llorar con calma y olvidarme del mundo entero.

Al rato, Kaname - sama tocó la puerta de mi habitación, yo le abri la puerta, hablamos un rato, sin pensarlo le abrase mientras lloraba y le confesaba lo mal que me sentía por todo lo que pasaba, además del miedo que tenia de que la desición que yo tomará fuera la errada.

Ven - dijo y secandome las lágrimas me abrazó y me consolo

¿Que paso aquí? - dijo mi padre

Nada, Setsuna se siente mal - dijo Kaname - sama y eso hizo que mi padre se fuera tranquilo, lo que me asustó bastante

Kaname - sama, ¿porque no le dijiste a mis padres de verdad? - dije

Por que, no quiero obligarte a algo que no quieres, tú me dijiste ayer que te gustaba Aidou - sama o ¿no? - dijo

Dije que quizás me gustaba - dije secandome todavía las lágrimas

Te prometo que voy a ayudarte a aclarar tus dudas - me dijo

Esta bien - le dije

Debes descansar ya, no quiero que enfermes - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla, mientras que en la sala mi padre presentaba a todos a Saya.

Señor Takuma, le presento a mi sobrina Saya - dijo mi padre

Es un gusto princesa - dijo el señor Takuma

Ya que mi hija se siente un poco mal, creo que no sería tan mala la idea de comprometer primero a Saya, ¿no lo cree usted? - dijo mi padre

Si asi es - dijo el señor Takuma

Pero, ¿como haremos para que mi nieto y Saya se onozcan? - dijo el señor Takuma mientras Kaname - sama bajaba por las escaleras

No se preocupen señores yo me encargo de eso - dijo Kaname - sama

Y ¿usted amo Kaname?, ¿se comprometerá con la princesa Setsuna? - dijo el señor Takuma

Esa desicion le corresponde a ella - dijo

Pero al menos trate de enamorarla - dijo el señor Takuma

No se preocupe - dijo Kaname - sama


	10. vacaciones de invierno parte 3

Sé que en las vacaciones tenía que elegir con quién casarme, asi que, le pedi un consejo a mi nana Sira, pero, por lo que puedo ver su consejo no me servira de nada o ¿quizás si?. Al día siguiente de mi llegada a casa hablé con Kaname - sama que me regaló una rosa muy linda y me prometió que cada año en este día 20 de noviembre me regalaría una rosa como esta que guardo con recelo en un cofre

Esta bien - dije

No quiero que sufras por mi culpa - dijo Kaname - sama

Lo sé - dije mientras que estaba en el jardín tratando de pensar en mi futuro con alguién

Y piensas en tu desición desde que llegaron Saya y tu para aca, ¿no es así? - dijo

Si, podria decir que si, es que no entiendo ¿que ganan mis padres al comprometerme a esta edada que tengo? dije, tratando de entenderlos por milesima vez.

Bueno, quizas buscan a alguien que te proteja de los cazadores y te trate como una reina - dijo con una sonrisa de ternura como si estuviera hablando con una hica

¿Tu crees eso Kaname - sama? - dije

Estoy seguro de ellos y ¿que opinas sobre la idea de que Saya se case con Takuma? - dijo buscando en mi algo que le indicase que me causaba esa nostalgia

Celos, por que ella se casará primero, alegria por que se lo merece y nostalgia por que ya no veré todo el tiempo a mi mejor y unica amiga en el mundo, así que estoy pensando en lo que será mi futuro - dije un poco triste

No te preocupes ya se te pasará - dijo

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - dije

Si claro, lo que tu quieras, ¿dime? - dijo con dulzura

Cuentame todo sobre lo que paso entre Yuuki y tu - dije y él comenzo a relatarme su historia con Yuuki hasta que Haruka nos interrumpio diciendo que el almuerzo ya estaba listo, asi que fuimos hablando de eso por el camino. Al llegar papá nos preguntó de que estabamos hablando y obviamente le conte las cuentas pero resumida

Al finalizar el día, nos despedimos y creo que todos en la mansión esperaban que hubiera una señal de que algo pasaba entre los dos, pero no era así, hasta tres semanas despues que enferme y él me cuido, la verdad es que le estoy muy agradecida eso no lo había hecho nadie por mi a excepcion de mis padres claro esta

¿Te sientes mejor? - dijo

Si, gracias - dije

De nada - me dijo sonriendome con dulzura, creo que todos esperaban que me besara pero, eso nunca pasó, cosa que beneficiaba o le daba un poco de esperanza a Aidou Hanabusa, pero, en esas vacaciones me di cuenta de muchas cosas que no sabía que pasaban

Yo me preocupe mucho por ti al igual que todos incluyendo a Hanabusa que casi no durmio vigilando tus sueños - dijo aun con una sonrisa dulce y tierna

Gracias a los dos entonces - dije

No te pares aun estas debil y necesitas mucha sangre para recuperarte del todo - dijo

No te preocupes yo estaré bien - dije y le di un beso en la mejilla luego, llamé a Hanabusa y tambien le di un beso en la mejilla

¿Porque lo hace princesa? - dijo Hanabusa asombrado

Porque te lo mereces - dije. El asunto es que no queria darle esperanzas a los dos y yo los consideraba mis amigos

Debes descansar - me dijo Kaname. Pero para finales de Noviembre la amistad entre Kaname y yo se convirtió en una confusion y para el baile de Diciembre me regalo un collar hermoso y accidentalmente sus labios rozaron los mios y mi padre casi se muere pero se alegro mucho porque se que se preocupaba mucho por mí asi que, supongo que él tenía razón y en cuanto a mi le correspondí el beso


	11. el regreso a clases

Despues de ese baile de compromiso las vacaciones terminaron y yo estaba peor que antes, así que busque a Kaname - sama para hablar con él sobre el accidente, pero, fui distraida por Aidou - sama, que se entero de lo que pasó en mi casa entre Kaname y yo, claro que no me hizo un escandalo, al contrario, me beso pero, mi reacción fue completamente diferente a la que tuve cuando Kaname - sama me beso, por lo que le di un bofeton y sali corriendo hasta encontrarme on Kaname - sama con quien me tope.

Kaname - sama, por fin te encuentro tengo que hablarte sobre lo que paso en mi casa - dije

No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente ya lo olvide, pero, ten cuidado no quiero que te lastimen - dijo

Para mi no fue ningun accidente - dije sonrojada y en un susurro que solo él pudo oir

Entonces para mi tan poco lo fue - me dijo sonriendome

Pero tengo que contarte algo más - dije preocupada

Suenas muy preocupada, ¿que ocurre? - dijo viendome

Aidou - sama me acaba de besar y le di un bofeton - le dije abrazadolo

No te preocupes por él, los celos de Aidou son los que hablan - dijo

¿No vas a matarlo? - dije todavia preocupada

No, no lo mataré, porque me gustaria que fuera él el que te amará en el caso de que yo no sea digno de tí, pero, si hablare con él - dijo y delante de mi lo mando a llamar, por lo que Aidou llego muy asustado y preparado para enfrentarse a él

Aqui estoy Kaname - sama ¿que ocurre? - dijo

Ya Setsuna me conto lo que paso entre ustedes dos - dijo muy tranquilo, lo que asustó a Aidou

¿Todo desde el principio? - dijo Aidou muy asustado todavia

Si, desde que estas enamorado de ella hasta lo del beso - dijo Kaname

Es que la amo y no me importa enfrentarme a ti - dijo Aidou ya a la defensiva

Entonces te importa lo que ella decida ¿no es así? - dijo Kaname

Si - respondio Aidou

Bien espera el día de su respuesta y ya veras si apartarte o no - dijo Kaname

De acuerdo, pero, lucharé por ella - dijo Aidou y yo me senti mal

Pasaron los días y yo no les veia a la cara y me fui dando cuenta de que Saya y Takuma se enamoraban cada día más y eso me daba envidia y todas esas sensaciones de vacio que se conocen

¿Que te ocurre? - dijo Kaname - sama

Hola Kaname - sama, estaba pensando ya se va acercando la fecha de dar una desicion y estoy un poco asustada - le dije

No es cierto, aun faltan tres meses para eso - dijo

Lo sé, pero yo quería decir la respuesta antes de la fecha limite - dije

¿Y aun no tienes ninguna desicion? - dijo

No, aun no, ¿Tu que dirias si estuvieras en mi lugar? - dije

Yo lo que haria seria dejarselo al destino y a mi corazón - dijo

Trataré - dije, pedi disculpas y me fui a mi habitación a descansar, ultimamente habia cambiado mucho ya no queria esar rodeada de gente y eso preocupaba a todos, literalmente, yo preferia la soledad por lo que, estaba siendo vigilada muy de cerca por los cazadores y eso me incomodaba mucho


	12. el paseo

Al día siguiente, Saya me contó que para este rin de semana ella iria al zoo con Takuma y la idea me gusto mucho aunque ella me invito, no me atreví a ir por lo que decidi que ese dia visitaria a mi familia.

No te preocupes Saya, yo ire a ver a mi madre y mi padre - dije

Pero, tendra que dar una respuesta y no la tiene aún, ¿o sí? - dijo

Así es, no tengo respuesta pero ellos deben esperar aún faltan tres meses para dar una respuesta definitiva - dije

¿Y a quién escogera? - dijo

No lo sé - dije y nos dormimos cada una con u pensamiento doferente en la mente.

A la mañana siguiente, hubo toque de queda en la escuela por lo que pudimos salir todos, que si de compras, a pasear, a comer o a visitar a los familiares, yo no pude dormir debo confesarlo por lo que Kaname - sama no me dejo sola ni por un segundo.

¿Porque no visitas a tus padres la proxima vez y te vienes al pueblo a comer un helado conmigo? - dijo

Gracias - fue lo unico que dije por que sabia lo angustiado que estaba, por lo que, fuimos a una heladeria que estaba cerca de la escuela

¿Que te ocurre?, ¿haz estado muy callada en todo el camino?, ¿puedo ayudarte? - dijo

Se que te preocupas por mí y que crees que me parezco a Yuuki, pero, no soy como ella ni mucho menos lo soy - dije

Claro que no, tu eres Setsuna, la princesa Amuro Setsuna, eres delicada, gentil, fuerte, y segura de ti misma - dijo

¿Lo crees?, ¿y que te gusta de mí? - le dije

Lo hermosa, delicada, dulce y lo fuerte que eres, eso es lo que más me gusta de tí - me dijo con una sonrisa delicada en los labios

¿Y porque me besaste la otra vez? - dije esperando que me dijera que fue por confusion del momento

Porque te amo desde el baile en que te vi por primera vez, y comprendo que tu no sientas nada por mi por lo que aunque me duela siempre tendrás en mi a un gran amigo - dijo aun con una sonrisa delicada en los labios

Lo que les dijiste a los señores que estaban en mi casa y a mi padre, ¿fue de verdad? - dije

Si, fue verdad, pero, aprendí que no puedes obligar a alguién a amarte - dijo

Pero ¿que pretendes de mi? - dije

Que seas feliz, a mi lado o al lado de otro, cualquier desicion que elijas será bien recibida por mi - dijo

¿Como puedo enamorarme de alguien y no pensar en que me haran daño?, ¿o que será del agrado de mi padre? - dije

Con el tiempo lo sabrás - dijo Kaname - sama

Eso no me gusta como suena - dije y Kaname - sama se rio, lo que me hizo sonrojar un poco. En el camino a la heladeria, vi una joyeria que tenia una hermosa cadena

¿Te gusta esa cadena? - dijo Kaname - sama

Si, es muy linda quisiera tenerla, pero, ya me la compraré más adelante - dije

No, te la voy a comprar hoy - dijo y entramos a la joyeria

¡¿Que?!, ¡estas loco! - dije

Tal vez, disculpe señorita pero me puede dar esa cadena que esta alli en la vitrina - dijo

Si señor - dijo la encargada de la joyeria, y le dio la cadena que me regalo cuando me la puso en el cuello me sonroje, así que al llegar del paseo con Kaname - sama, Saya llego con un enorme peluche y para despedirse le dio un enorme y meloso beso en los labios, mientras le contaba las cosas a mi madre oia a papá saltando de la emoción, pero, le mande a decir que, no se pusiera así porque lo unico que hizo fue hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentia. Una vez que termine de hqablar con mamá le conté a Saya las cosas que me habian sucedido ese día y el grito que dio fue grande.

¡Are!, que bien - dijo Saya

Yo no le veo lo bueno a esto mañana le devolcere la cadena o mejor aun le dare lo que costo la cadena - dije

No lo entiendes eso es la indirecta, más directa que yo he visto en mi vida - dijo Saya

Quien no entiende eres tu, él chico que yo realmente quiero que me conquiste el corazón tiene que enamorarme todos los dias y hacrme reir no que me compre dulces o cosas materiales, pero veo que de esos chicos ya no existen - dije


	13. la boda de Saya y Takuma parte 1

Pasaron los tres meses y el tiempo se me agotaba, yo veia como la rivalidad de Kaname y Aidou crecia, lo unico que a mi se me ocurrio fue no terminar de escogerlos o hacerles pensar eso, pero, conociedo a Kaname - sama eso era arriesgar la vida de un inocente, solo una persona podia ayudar y tenia que verlo ahora.

Permiso director, ¿puedo pasar? - dije

Si, por su puesto, pase princesa - dijo el director

Director vengo a pedirle un consejo - dije un poco asustada

Usted dira princesa, ¿que consejo necesita? - dijo

La manera de evitar que Kaname - sama y Aidou - sama se maten - dije

Princesa, al escoger si los dos la aman uno debera retirarse por que me imagino que ya esta enamorada de uno de ellos dos, ¿puedo peguntar de quien hablamos? - dijo

No lo sé, es que quiero precisamente evitar que se terminen matando porque veo a los dos como mis amigos - dije, pero, en el fondo lo decia para proteger Aidou y porque queria que Kaname fuera para mi, solo que no podia creerlo.

La verdad, es que esta enamorada de uno de ellos, ¿no es así? - dijo

Si y creo que es de Kaname, pero no quiero que Aidou sufra por mi culpa - dije

Él debe entender que es su decision princesa no la de él, si la ama tanto como él le dice entonces tendra que aceptar lo que usted escogio - dijo Kaien

¿Y si no lo hace? - dije

Lo hará - dijo Kaien

¿Y si yo soy la que comete el error? - dije

No se preocupe, todo saldra bien, ya lo verá y descuide no le diré nada a sus padres todavía - dijo

Gracias - dije y me retire

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - me dijo Zero

Vine a pedirle un consejo al director, es todo y si quieres preguntale - dije

Eso haré - dijo y se fue

Al llegar a los dormitorios de la luna me encontre con esos dos y los llame diciendoles que ya habia escogido con quién casarme y que ellos serian los primeros en enterarme

Estan aqui conmigo porque ya tome una decision y despues de decirsela a ustedes dos la dire mañana - dije

¿Y bien aquien escogiste? - dijo Aidou

A Kaname, pero, si tu realmente me amas como me profesas acepta esta decision, por favor - dije

Bien, descuida acepto esa decision - dijo

Lo siento, no queria que esto pasará así - dije

Descuide princesa - dijo y se fue, en cambio yo no estaba feliz por esa decision y Kaname lo sabia

Lo dijiste, para protegerlo de mí ¿verdad? - dijo Kaname

No, lo dije porque es lo que siento y porque no queria que su amistad se acabará por mi culpa - dije

El habernos enamorado de la misma chica no es culpa tuya ni de ninguno de nosotros dos, es solo que paso así, nadie escoge de quién enamorarse - dijo y me abrazo

Pero dime la verdad, ¿de quien estas realmente enamorada? - dijo mientras me abrazaba

De ti, me enamore de tí - dije


	14. la boda de Saya y Takuma parte 2

Ya llego la primavera y el Jardin de mi casa en Japon estaba lleno de muchas flores habian desde rosas hasta arboles enormes con sus hermosas flores, desde que yo había llegado y visto mi nueva habitacion y todas las salas de la casa, jamas habia visto el jardin con todas las flores y arboles llenos de colores como ese día, por lo que al verlo quede enamorada del jardín en especial por que allí vi un enorme zakura con sus flores de color rosa flotando sobre un cespéd verde y radiante como el sol.

Cuando Kaname me beso por primera vez no pude ver o identificar el arbol blanco que me daba esa paz hasta que lo vi en el día en que mi unica y mejor amiga en todo el mndo Saya se casaria con Takuma Y yo odiaba en parte ver eso por lo que en lo que podia inventaba alguna excusa y no salia de mi habitación en todo el día, pero, no sé como a Saya se le pudo ocurrir cosa semejante por lo que ella se enfrento a mi

Ayumi me dijo que tu estabas muy celosa por lo de mi boda con Takuma, ¿es eso cierto? - dijo un poco molesta

Para empezar si estoy celosa, pero , no es por tu novio - dije

¿Entonces, por que es? - dijo

Porque no te vere más, ya que tu te dedicarás a tu esposo y tu casa, por lo que yo estaré muy sola - dije casi llorando, pero, tratando de no sentirme mal por mi, pues, me sentia como una niña tonta

Seguiré siendo tu amiga ya lo verás - dijo con una sonrisa y abrazandome, y entonces comprendimos que Ayumi se había enamorado de Takuma y estaba desidida a separar a Takuma y a Saya cosa que yo por supuesto no permitiria ni en un milón de años, y al llegar Kaname - sama se lo conté todo por lo que el me dio la solución perfecta para evitar que eso sucediera.

Ven quiero darte algo - dijo

De acuerdo - dije un poco timida

Ten, espero que te guste - dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias - dije sonrojandome, cuando abri el pequeño regalo vi un lindo broche de cabello. Era de color plateado y tenia diamantes como centro de las flores diminutas que llevaba como la cadena que el me habia regalado. Al día siguiente comense a enfermar por lo que todos en casa se preocuparon, por lo que obligue a Saya que continuará con los preparativos que quizas me puse un poco melodrámatica si pero solo así me pudo hacer caso


	15. la boda de Saya y Takuma parte 3

Al pasar los dias, me fui recuperando y me daba cuenta de que yo estaba por fin pude entender a mis padres, Kaname me solo me amaba y me cuidaba por lo que la desición que yo habia tomado era la correcta.

¿Se puede pasar? - dijo Kaname

Sí, claro pasa - dije

Son para tí - dijo entregandome una caja llena de chocolates muy linda

Gracias - le dije tomando la caja

¿Como te sientes princesa? - dijo sonriendo

Mejor - dije dandole un beso en los labios por accidente, para luego ser besada por él y todo estaba bien hasta que mi madre nos encontro hablando de lo mas tranquilos y descubrio que yo le estaba ocultando la caja de bombones que Kaname - sama me regalo

Las dejo - dijo Kaname - sama

Esta bien - dije

Lo siento mamá no debí ocultarte la caja de chocolates - dije un poco sonrojada

Pero lo hiciste - dijo mamá

Lo sé, pero tu no estas aquí por eso, ven sientate y te cuento - dije

Esta bien - dijo

Bueno resulta que yo estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido en las ultimas semanas cuando oigo una voz mientras se esta abriendo la puerta y veo que es Kaname y le permití entrar, cuando el entra me da la caja y me pregunta si estoy, bien yo le dije que si y accidentalmente lo bese en los labios, pero luego, justo antes de que tu entraras me beso de nuevo en los labios y esta vez sentí mariposas o algo asi y no queria que eso terminará pero tenia que darle un fin a ese beso, así que, nos pusimos a hablar de cosas que sucedieron en las ultimas dos semanas y lo preocupado que él estaba y fue en ese momento en el que tu entraste - dije

¿En ese momento entre yo? - dijo mi madre

Si, mamá creo que ya es el momento de dar la desición que tome pero no sé si esperar hasta despues de la boda de saya y Takuma o no - dije

Espera, así es mejor para tí - dijo mamá

¿Tu crees que eso es lo correcto? - dije

Claro, que si hija - dijo mamá con una sonrisa mientras que me abrazaba

Interrumpo la conversación de mis dos hermosas chicas - dijo papá al entrar en mí cuarto

No papá puedes pasar - dije

¿Y de que hablaban? - dijo

De que ya tome una desición y la voy a contar despues de la boda de Saya y Takuma - dije

No hija, dila antes para que ya ella sepa y disfrute de ese momento contigo - dijo papá

Esta bien - dije

No creo que él este de acuerdo, porque no hablan de eso los dos - dijo mamá

De acuerdo lo haré, hablaré con él - dije

¿Y quién es mi futuro yerno? - dijo papá como esperando que dijera su nombre

Kaname - sama - dije en súsurro

¿Es Kaname - sama hijita mia? - dijo papá

Sí, es él - dije un poco sonrojada mientras que mi papá brincaba de la alegria hasta que mi mamá le regaño

¡Marckus! - dijo mamá y entonces papá se calmó


	16. la boda de Saya y Takuma parte 4

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiendome mejor aunque poco despues me senti fatiga gracias a li padre porque empezo a interrogarme, yo no queria arruinar el momento ni el día de Saya por lo que tuve que escapar de mi padre, se que no suelo hacer esto pero el día de Saya se acercaba y yo no podia ser tan egoista como para pensar en mí por lo que mientras mamá trataba de convenserlos yo escapaba a mi refugio y cuando me pensaba tranquila fuera de todo el escandalo de mi padre llego quién menos yo pensaba.

Hola, ¿como estas? - dijo la voz

Bien - dije

¿Puedo acompañarte? - dijo

Si, porque no - conteste yo y al darme vuelta vi a Saya tratando de entender el porque de mi escapada

¿Porque estas aqui, quieres volverte a enfermar? - dijo regañandome y fue cuando me desplome y le conte todo hasta el momento

Pero eso no importa, complace a tu papá y complaceme a mí - dijo

No, porque no quiero que luego me reproches que por mi culpa no tuviste la atención que te merecias durante los días cercanos a tu boda - dije

Dame esa celebración de tu compromiso como tu regalo y ya prometo solemnemente no fastidiarte después - dijo sonriendo para luego, burlarnos de mi papá cuando nos vio a Kaname y a mi besandonos el día anterior a ese.

A las horas despues, mis padres y yo estuvimos hablando Kaname queria estar presente pero no lo dejepor lo que acepto mi desición y eso le hacia a mi padre el ser más feliz de la tierra y se planteo que dos días antes de la boda de Saya y Takuma se celebrará nuestro compromiso y no me quedo más remedio que aceptar. Mas tarde a eso de las seis y cuarto le conté a Kaname todo lo que mis padres y yo hablamos y que ahora a él le tocaba hablar con ellos y esa idea le encanto.

En fin, llego el día y con este mi fiesta de compromiso y luego, la boda de mi unica y mejor amiga en el mundo asi que despues de eso todo volvio a la normalidad o por lo menos para ella. Recuerdo que la boda y la fiesta fueron perfectas nada salio mal ella se veia hermosa en su vestido blanco con perlas y su velo y cola largos, ademas llevaba unos zarcillos plateados con dos pequellos safiros azules al igual que la corona plateada con safiros y diamantes, luego el ramo era de claveles y claro ella calculo muy bien porque ese ramo me cayo en las manos cuando yo no queria.

Despues de eso la despedida y la luna de miel, tengo entendido que ella se va a Hawaii o algo asi, yo sinceramente no le veo nada de romantico a Hawaii y sus islas pero si ese es el gusto de ella bueno quien soy yo para negarle el gusto, solo quiero que sea feliz y punto es mi amiga y ell se merece eso y hasta más.


	17. mil sensaciones

Meses despues todos volvimos a clases y ya las cosas no eran lo mismo, es verdad que desde la boda de Saya yo ya no habalaba con ella por lo que, Kaname era él unico con el que hablaba, pero, aun así me la pasaba sola encerrada en mi propio abismo cayendo lentamente.

"¿Que te ocurre para que estes tan callada?" - dijo una voz a lo lejos

"Nada, al menos eso creo" - dije girandome para ver de quién se trataba

"No te preocupes, se como te sientes" - dijo Yuuki cuando entraba a mi habitación

"Yuuki por favor dejanos solos" - dijo Kaname, yo crei en ese momento que estaba molesto conmigo o preocupado y eso no me agradaba pensarlo

"¿Setsuna puedo pasar?" - dijo Kaname con dulzura

"Si por supuesto, pasa" - dije

"¿Que te ocurre?" - dijo

"La extraño es todo" - dije abrazandolo muy fuerte

"No tienes que ponerte asi, yo tambien extraño a Saya, pero, dejo que el tiempo pase a veces es mejor así" - dijo

"Eso lo dices tu porque ella no es tu amiga" - dije

"Es verdad, pero, te amo y no me gusta verte así, me asusta" - dijo besandome despues en los labios

"Sé que te asusta, pero esto es algo que no puedo evitar y aunque hable contigo casi todo el tiempo, aun no te lo cuento todo porque no me entiendes ni me entenderas" - dije

"Lo sé y lo entiendo pero para esas cosas esta tu madre, lo que me es una gran ayuda" - dijo si dejar de abrazarme

"Para tí es facil decirlo ¿verdad?" - dije

"Talvez, pero cambiando de tema que te parece si tu y yo damos un paseo para que se te pase un poco esa melancolia?" - dijo con esa sonrisa gentil que tiene cuando se trata de mi o de Yuuki

"¿Que sientes aun por Yuuki?" - dije

"Nada, ¿porque esa pregunta?" - dijo sin dejar de sonreir

"Por saber" - mentí la verdad es que me daban celos de que él le sonriera de la misma forma que me sonreia a mi

"Si tienes celos de ella dimelo, no importa" - dijo mientras caminabamos por el corredor

"Bueno, si tengo celos" - dije

"¿Porque le tienes celos?" - dijo

"Porque ella es Yuuki Kuran tu ex-novia" - dije

"No te preocupes, entre ella y yo ya no hay nada" - dijo viendome mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en los labios

"¿Me lo prometes?" - dije

"Te lo prometo" - dijo

"Tu le tienes celos a Aidou ¿no es así?" - dije

"Si pero yo confio en ti, por lo que estoy tranquilo" - dijo

"¿Que te parece si nos vamos a comer un helado en el centro comercial?" - dijo

"Esta bien" - dije. Al cabo de un rato ya estabamos en el centro comercial y estabamos hablando cuando Aidou y Ayumi se aparecieron, no se porque tenia la sensación de que lo hacian mas que todo para tratar de arruinarnos el momento, solo sé que pense lo que mi madre solia decir siempre "jamás, por ningun motivo dejes de actuar como una princesa, aunque te salgan mal las cosas, no dejes que nadie te lastime..." y creo que actuar con indiferencia era para este caso el mejor por lo que al salir de la heladeria.

"Kaname, ¿que te ocurre?" - dije

"Nada, ¿porque?" - dijo

"Porque pensé que te habías incomodado" - dije

"No, para nada, pero, cambiando de tema ¿quieres vennir a la fiesta de invierno de la escuela conmigo?" - dijo

"Si, me encantaria ir contigo a todas y cada una de las fiestas del mundo contigo" - dije sonrojandome cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras, mientras que a su vez, Kaname me abrazaba y me besaba y a partir de ese entonces comense a tener miles de sensaciones que no puedo expresar con palabras por que apesar de todo recordaba con cada beso de Kaname el primer beso que él me dio y eso me gustaba


	18. un beso y un sueño real

Llego el día del baile todo estaba decorado de una hermosa manera, perfecta diria Saya si estuviera aquí, lo sé, pero, ahora era yo la que estaba sola en la academia. El vestido que compre para esa noche con Kaname era hermoso veran el vestido era color salmon con un cinturon bordado con brillantes y la flada estaba cortada en campana y lo acompañe con los accesorios que Kaname me regalo para una de las primeras fiestas de la academia a las que asistí en su compañia y claro gracias a todo eso no dejaba de ser el centro de atención puesto que, ahora yo era la prometida del gran Kaname Kuran el sangre pura más temido del mundo entero.

Que hermosa estas - dijo

Gracias - dije

¿Bailamos mi princesa? - dijo dandome un beso en la mano, estaba sorprendida y feliz, me sentia en un cuento de hadas donde ya se acercaba el final en el que la princesa bailaba con su principe azul y salvador. Las horas se fueron volando muy rápido y yo me sentia unica, a pesar de que muchas de las humanas en ese momento me odiaban, sin embargo no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Luego, termino el baile y salimos a la terraza para hablar un poco sin que nos interrupieran y eso era lo que estabamos haciendo hablando de tantas cosas que no me percate de la hora y de pronto ese beso tan perfecto que solo él me daba, en ese momento sentia que nada ni nadie existia que estaba en un mundo libre de personas que solo estabamos él y yo.

Siendo sincera me gustaba estar en sus brazos aunque fuera por un segundo y creia que Kaname - sama pensaba lo mismo o al menos eso era lo que yo creia, hasta que en ese momento

Te amo Setsuna, te amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero a nadie más que a ti - me dijo y eso me encanto oirlo

Yo tambien te amo - le dije y nos volvimos a besar hasta que ese magico momento fue dstruido por Kaien y mi padre

Disculpen jovenes - dijo Kaien

Si, lamentamos arruinarles el momento pero, necesito saber si quieren decir oficialmente su compromiso y comenzar con los preparativos de la boda de ustedes dos - dijo papá hasta que mamá llego

Aun no, ella quiere esperar a graduarnos y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella en eso - dijo Kaname viendome

¿Estan seguros de eso? - dijo Kaien

Si, estamos muy seguros de ello - dijo Kaname

Bueno, entonces no nos queda nada más que dejarlos solos - dijo mi papá

Más les vale a ustedes dos - dijo mi mamá

¡Michiru! - dijeron Kaien y mi papá

Entren ahora y dejenlos solos - dijo mamá y ambos hicieron caso, entonces nosotros quedamos hablando hasta que termino la fiesta

No quiero despedirme, quiero que la fiesta continue - dije

Descuida, pronto tendremos todo el día y toda la noche para hablar, te lo prometo - dijo

Aun asi no quiero despedirme - dije sonando un poco infantil

Lo sé, pero no te preocupes - dijo abrazandome, besandome y acompañandome a mi habitación

Te veo mañana mi princesa - dijo despidiendose de mi

esta bien nos vemos mañana, adios mi amor - dije sin darme cuenta, esa noche queria contarle a Saya todo lo sucedido pero, medi cuenta de la hora y me olvide de la idea, solo tenía a mamá y ella ya habia visto lo sucedido, así que me sentía sola y eso me dolia mucho


	19. la extraña

Al día siguiente, Kaname y yo estabamos en una de las terrazas del dormitorio de la luna cuando una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones se acerco a mi prometido lo saludo y lo beso en los labios claro que me molesto mucho y aguantando las ganas de llorar me levante de la silla, pero sin darme cuenta él me sujetó contanta fuerza de las manos y le prohibio que volviera a hacer eso.

No vuelvas hacer eso y menos delante de mi prometida - dijo

¿Que dices?, ¿te casaras con ella?, vaya pero, que sorpresa - dijo

Pero me logre safar de y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, mientras que ella se reía de mí a carcajadas cuando me di cuenta Kaname estaba a mi lado

¿Que dices?, ¿te casaras con ella?, vaya pero, que sorpresa - dijo pero me logre safar de y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, mientras que ella se reía de mí a carcajadas cuando me di cuenta Kaname estaba a mi lado en mi habitación. La verdad, es que no me había dado cuenta de que despues de haberme ido corriendo del lugar él me había seguido hasta mi habitación para darme una explicación y un enorme beso pero esta vez le rechase

Dejame, no quiero seguir con esto - dije

¿Porque quieres herirte con fantasmas que no estan allí? - dijo con ternura mientras seguia abrazandome

Porque me enamore de tí y tu me sales con esto, además se ve que es muy amiguísima tuya - dije

Siempre la rechase - dijo

¿Qué? - dije sin creerle ni una sola palabra

Sí, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de mí y yo la he rechazado - dijo abrazandome y como te creere esa mentira

Porque si yo no te amará yo no hubiera hecho eso y no estaria aquí contigo - dijo

Pruebame que tus palabras son ciertas, que si estas enamorado de mí - dije

¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe, si no me quieres cerca de tí? - dijo y en ese momento llego esa chica y él se fue

Alejate de ella - dijo Kaname, siendo franca jamás lo había visto así molesto con ganas de matarla

Descuida, no le hare nada - dijo, luego, me miro y podia leerle en la mirada que si mi novio no era de ella tan poco seria mio, por lo que ella estaba dispuesta a matar y no me equivoque, porque en la noche de ese mismo día ella me atacó claro que no me deje vencer tan facilmente, y con la misma que me defendia pude gritar el nombre del hombre del que yo me había enamorado y al segundo de haber terminado de llamarlo el ya estaba allí quitandomela de encima y arrancandole él corazón, en ese momento mal herida me desvanecí en sus brazos

al despertar, me contaron lo que paso y que los cazadores se llevaron a Kaname, asi que con todas mis fuerzas le pedí a Kaien que me permitiera verlo aunque fuera la ultima oportunidad que yo tenia de verlo y asi lo hicieron, pero, yo rogue que lo perdonaran por que gracias a él yo seguía viva, y tenia las pruebas a favor del hombre que amaba con todo mi ser

Setsuna, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? - dijo

Vengo a verte, me enteré de todo lo que paso despues de que me desmayará - dije viendo al piso

No tenias porque hacerlo, tarde o temprano los cazadores me mataran y no quiero que te lastimen - dijo, cuando Kaien llego con Zero y lo liberaron

Kaname - kun estas libre, al parecer hiciste bien en salvarle la vida a tu prometida de esa asesina pura sangre - dijo Kaien

Gracias Kaien y tu no debiste de hacer eso pudo haberte pasado algo peor - dijo viendome

Lo sé - dije con la mirada aun puesta en el piso, luego, se acerco a mí, me abrazó y me beso con dulzura y a la vez con esas ganas de comerme a besos que tanto me gustaba, salimos y al llegar a la academia

Nos vemos mañana, por favor descansa - dijo y se fue


	20. la noticia inesperada de mis padres

Al día siguiente, cuando ya estaba por salir de mi habitación para verme con Kanameescuche una voz que me era muy familiar y al darme la vuelta

Buenos días Setsuna - dijo mi papá

¡Papi! - dije corriendo a donde estaba mi papá para abrazarle con fuerza

¿Como estas mi bebe? - dijo sonriendome

Bien y extrañandoles a todos en casa - dije

Me alegro mucho por ti, pero, cariño tu madre y yo te vamos a contar algo - dijo muy serio

¿Que le sucedio a mamá o a Saya? - dije

Nada malo, no te preocupes - dijo

¿Pero? - dije

Pero es importante para lo tres porque esto cambiara nuestras vidas - dijo

¿Que cosa ? - dije

Cariño dile yo no puedo - dijo viendo a mi madre

Hijita ven a sentarte un momento por favor - dijo mi madre

Si, pero que ocurre, ¿no me digan que algo malo le paso a Takuma? - dije ya muy angustiada

No cariño, no le paso nada a nadie. Lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada y tu papa como siempre no encotraba la forma de decirtelo, asi que en parte debes entenderlo un poco - dijo

Es un tonto yo estoy tranquila por que dentro de poco me caso y ustedes van a estar solos - dije

¡¿Que y yo que tanto lidie conmigo tu me dices eso?!, mi hijita a crecido del todo - dijo mi padre llorando

Pobre de tu padre pero, siempre estaras con nosotros, aunque te vayas a la china o al fin del mundo, siempre estaremos contigo - dijo mamá sonriendo dulzura y orgullo

Al cabo de un rato ellos se fueron y justo en ese momento llego Kaname, me abrazo, me beso y me acompañó a clases. luego, en el descanso estuvimos hablando sobre lo que mis papás me contaron

Estoy muy feliz y orgulloso de ti - dijo sonriendome y besandome

¿De verdad? - fue lo unico que salio de mi boca

Si - dijo tomandome de la mano

¿Que te parece si tu y yo vamos al pueblo a comer helado - me dijo con una sonrisa

Quisiera pero no puedo tengo que estudiar para una exposición en la que tu tambien estas - dije recordandole que el profesor de Historia era un poco estricto con eso

Tienes razón lo había olvidado - dijo

Al cabo de unos dias, recibi una llamada y tuve que ir a casa corriendo, claro que no fui sola por cuestiones de salud Kaname fue conmigo y no me dejo ni un instante sola, se lo agradezco de corazón, pero, no tenía que ocultarme que los cazadores provocaron eso y la perdida de mi hermanito o hermanita, como odio esa noticia mamá y papá sufren y yo no puedo hacer nada para consolarlos


	21. la boda: el inicio de una nueva historia

Ya han pasado dos años de la tragedia familiar y para hacer corta la historia de estos dos años el resumen es que me gradue, viaje por el mundo y el cazador que mato al bebe de mis padres esta muerto, porque creo una guerra que duro un año y tres meses donde se llego al convenio de que ni los de un bando ni los del otro se atacarian a menos de que los ex humanos vuelvan a aprecer, solo en ese caso, ambos bandos se unirian para detenerlos; segun yo eso es el mismo convenio que tenian desde hace milenios, por lo que los vampiros vuelven a la clandestinidad y lejos de los humanos.

En cuanto a Kaname y a mi nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes y estoy feliz; Saya ya tuvo su tercer hijo que es una lindura, y mis padres estan felices por eso de que nos vamos a casar.

¿Qué si lo amo?, claro, Kaname es el amor de mi vida y no lo voy a dejar por otro jamás... Aidou - sama esta saliendo con una vampireza de nombre Fairuz, es hermosa, sus cabellos son rubios y claro, alta y muy delgada.

¿Que si él me ama?. Jajajajaja, más le vale que yo sea la unica mujer que él ame por que sino es asi yo lo mato.

UN MES DESPUES.

¡Hija, ya es hora! - dijo papá

¡No empieces que tu mejor que nadie sabes que hoy es el unico día que a una princesa se le permite llegar tarde! - dijo mamá

Ya no peleen por favor - dije

Disculpa hija tu papá se pone un poco fastidioso - dijo mamá, mientras lloraba y me acomodaba el hermoso vestido blanco de cola larga, falda que llegaba al piso y con detalles muy hermosos de perlas y diamantes con el velo largo y una hermosa tiara de zafiros y diamantes que pertenecia a las joyas de la familia.

Haruka, ¿todo ya esta listo no es asi? - dijo papá na vez que me vio salir de la habitación y de bajar por las escaleras.

Te ves hermosa mi bebé, no te cases - repuso al verme y comenzó a llorar

Papi no llores, por favor, ya no soy tu niña - dije

Lo sé, aun asi no quiero, porque te perderé para siempre - dijo llorando todavía

Papi, no me vas a perder jamás, yo siempre estaré a tu lado - dije y dejo de llorar

¿De verdad mi bebé? - dijo

Te lo prometo además estoy segura de Kaname me va a cuidar muy bien - dije con una sonrisa luego subimos al auto que Haruka tenia en la entrada de la mansion y nos fuimos a la iglesia. Al llegar, mi padre dijo un discurso muy bonito, luego del la boda nos fuimos a la recepcion y a la luna de miel, quien diria que en ese momento seria "EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA".


End file.
